A Pointless Competition
by CheapChampagne15
Summary: Halloween, Sakura tricks Sai, Sai get's mad, and then they get into a little competition, but they weren't suspecting it would end like this... SaiXSakura


"Come on Sai, it will be fun!" Naruto whined in my right ear as Naruto, on one side and Sakura on the other, pestered me down the streets of Konoha.

'_I wanted to get some groceries, and just my luck Sakura had to be buying candy for this 'Halloween' party, and Naruto eating at his blasphemous ramen stand near by. The next thing I know they tagged teamed each other to get me to buy a costume to go for a party, which is even more incredibly stupid, because all I will do is drink badly-made, watered-down punch and sit against the wall watching Naruto and Sakura socialize with their loud obnoxious friends.'_

"Sai, trust me, you'll have fun! I need a costume anyways, so I'll just take you with me!" Sakura said brightly and I just turned to her coolly and said, "Your face is frightening enough, hag."

"You know what, fine! Every nice gesture is just blown off by you! You're the most in-sufferable, antagonistic, pessimistic, masochist, who never ever appreciates anything! Here we are trying to help you be more socialable and there you go! Naruto, it's a lost cause, I'm going to go now."

As I watched Sakura stalk off I shook my head and muttered, "Hot-pink-headed."

"You know Sai, maybe you shouldn't come after all, I think that would piss-off Sakura-chan even more."

_Hm? An opportunity to make the hag angrier? I think I will take it. _

"Don't be ridiculous Naruto, I was invited, of course I'm coming."

Ocean-blue eyes turned towards him. "Huh?"

I chuckled and used a transportation-jutsu back to my apartment.

* * *

I stood in front of Ino's house, where the party is being held. I dressed up as the _Phantom_ in _Phantom of the Opera_, cape and mask in all. Under my arm I had a bag of M&M's, since you're not allowed to join the party without a 'party-favor.'

'_Hm, Sakura's right, Ino _is_ a pig._'

Ino just opened the door and snatched the bag out of hands without giving me a second glance.

I imagine Shikamaru, Ino's boyfriend, isn't exactly happy about Ino's wear, or-lack of. She was wearing a baby-blue spaghetti-strap top that showed a wide expanse of her stomach and back, with a matching baby-blue mini-skirt, and a pair of very long, feathery, white angel wings strapped to her back.

I stepped inside the house, shut the door quietly (not like it mattered, nobody saw, heard, or cared that somebody else entered the house). Everyone was there, ninja's all around there age groups, give-or-take a few years, there sensei's, there sensei's friends, and even a few of the 'cool' civilians that hang out with some of the fellow ninjas.

I spotted Tenten with the 'cool' civilians group. She was dressed in an Egyptian muse way… as in her whole outfit was made out of white wrappings. As soon as she and I made eye contact her jaw dropped open and she elbowed the Hyuga heiress that was sitting next to her.

Hinata was dressed up in a purple dress with slender matching wings and a plastic wand clutched lightly in her hand. As soon as Hinata saw me her eyes widened in surprise and then she got up slowly and made her way to me.

"Um, h-hi Sai-san."

"Good evening Hinata-san."

"I-it's a s-surprise to s-see you here."

"Hn."

"I-is there a-anything I can g-get you?"

"Is Naruto here?"

"N-no not y-yet, but S-Sakura-chan is in the l-living room, do y-you want me t-to show y-you?"

"No, I will be fine, go back with your friends Hinata-san."

I nodded curtly and went into the other equally filled room to try and find Sakura.

* * *

It took double scanning because Sakura had temporary black dye in her hair. It surprised me a lot, along with her outfit.

Black ballet slippers, with black stockings and red fish-net over the stockings, black, poofy, ballet tutu/skirt, black spaghetti-strap top with a mini red jacket over her shoulders.

'_Beautiful_.'

I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

'_Yes, Sakura has always been beautiful, but that outfit made her downright Sexy. But I can't think like that, she's a teammate, and I can't jeopardize teamwork with silly relationships… no matter how badly I want it._'

Sakura was talking with Shino, actually.

'_Hm, bug boy talks._'

All of a sudden I got barreled over by a blonde-idiot that always wears the Halloween colors, no matter what day in the year it is.

"Sai! You came! Great! Now let's spike the punch, believe it!" Naruto laughed as he and I got up simultaneously. The stupid blonde was wearing his normal outfit, with the orange jacket and pants in all, just with a fake Hokage hat on the top of his head.

"Oi! Naruto, I don't think you brought enough beer." Kiba said behind Naruto, Kiba was dressed as a pirate.

"Naruto, don't spike the punch. It's idiotic."

"Hell no Sai! I'm spiking the watered down punch! Besides, does Sakura know you're here?"

"I was just going to talk to her."

"Oh, okay, you do that; I'll take care of the punch and make it a Bloody Mary!"

Before I could tell him 'spiked punch' isn't exactly a 'Bloody Mary', he disappeared. I sighed and made my way towards Sakura, ready to surprise her.

* * *

"Hello Sakura."

She turned to face me and her unsurprised expression kind of wore the smirk off my face.

"Oh, so you _did_ come."

I felt one of my eyebrows arch in confusion as I took a seat next to her. "Will you please elaborate Sakura?"

"Sometimes Sai, you really are predictable."

"Oh?"

"Yes, you are. I made a big deal for you not to come, so you do. You just love causing me pain. All of the 'prodigies' do."

I twitched slightly, annoyed that all the assumptions hit home. Except the pain part, I just think she looks absolutely adorable with that 'infuriated' face and with the slightest pink tinge coming up to her cheeks to frame her beautiful eyes that make her glare seem-

'_Stop right there!_'

Maybe I really do need to be more socialable; talking to yourself isn't exactly a good sign. "How about we make a bet?"

Sakura turned fully to me.

"What kind of bet?"

"I must catch you off guard, but just with my ability to be unpredictable."

I was awarded with laughter, very melodic laughter at that, and-

'_Stop that!_'

But one thing that is not tolerable is her laughing at me.

"Come on Sakura, or are you afraid of losing?"

She stopped laughing, but she just rolled her eyes.

"Making a contest, such masochism, baiting me to participate, you're not going to win this right off the bat Sai, and now I'm going to be expecting all of you're 'unpredictable' actions."

"Impossible Sakura." I paused, I rarely call her by her first name, usually it's 'Haruno' or 'hag', but the side of her mouth quirked upward.

'_Damn it, she's good._'

"I'm not called a genius for nothing. Now do you want to get me a drink?"

Normally I would say no, but I'm trying to be unpredictable, no, I _can_ be unpredictable.

'_She's going down._'

"Yes."

Her smile grew.

'_Damn it, that was an easy point!_'

* * *

As I was in the kitchen, I was looking at the two punch bowls. One of them was a darker color, probably the one that Naruto spiked, and I was debating whether or not to get Sakura the spiked or not.

Maybe not.

Sakura is very very _very_… _different_ when she's drunk.

And it doesn't really stop her brain process, she just responds more slowly.

And it's not worth it.

So I grabbed a paper cup and grabbed the ladle to pour the punch in the cup.

'_But what if _you_ got drunk?_'

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. No, I'm not going to get tipsy just to win some stupid contest. It's immature and idiotic. And I'm an elite, I don't do immature or idiotic things, and that will-

'_Make you unpredictable._'

I ran a hand through my hair; my thoughts are being really bothersome tonight.

* * *

I spent the next fifteen minutes sitting next to Sakura as she talked to Shino some more, trying to think of a plan. I then noticed a lot of people were going towards the blaring music in the living room, and through the doorway I could see people gyrating. I automatically disapproved of this so-called 'dancing', I could ask Sakura to dance, but that would pass the lines of the bet and go completely into the 'inappropriate' zone.

I sighed; nothing seems to be working out for me.

"Would you like a refill Sakura?"

"Yes please."

I got up and ladled some more punch, when I saw it.

The secondary stereo that also controls the songs that plays throughout the living room. I smiled and programmed a slow song after the one that was currently playing. Slow songs are a lot less inappropriate than getting Sakura's sexy body against mine as our hips moved in unison to the music-

'_Dear god, you're perverted!_'

I shuddered, that was a little close. Maybe dancing is a bad idea. No, I'm sure I can win this if I ask her to dance.

* * *

I walked out to where Sakura was, and calculated my time. Then I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yes, Sai?"

"Do you want to dance with me?"

She frowned a little.

"Sakura?"

"Almost Sai, I considered that possibility, although it was only a 50-50 chance."

I smirked. '_Almost'_, that's the closest step to '_Got_ _you'_.

"Come on Sakura, dance with me."

She shook her head and got up.

"You don't need to tell me to dance; I am a ballerina for tonight."

"Hn, and a pretty one to."

Sakura's eyebrows rose way over her cute wide forehead.

"Wow, you're really living dangerously tonight Sai."

Sai just shrugged and held out his hand, which Sakura placed her hand in, and he led them to the living room.

* * *

Right as they got into position, the song changed, and Sai smirked.

'_I really am a genius.'_

* * *

Mid-way through the song, Sai bent his head down to whisper in her ear, "So how am I doing?"

"At this point you'll win only if you do this one thing, but no matter how competitive you are, I'm sure you won't do it."

Sai drew his head back and looked at her face.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Ah, see there my little cherry blossom, only fools are positive."

He saw her flush with little anger, but he also saw that she was subconsciously slightly biting her bottom lip.

Sai ran through all the possibilities in his head when it finally clicked.

'_She wants me to kiss her?'_

He looked down at her again, and she was still blushing, but he bet it wasn't from anger anymore.

So without another thought, he changed his hand's position from her waist to the small of her back, and he bent down and pushed his lips onto hers.

He could tell she was shocked, and she relaxed after she got over it. He broke the kiss and Sakura whispered, "You win." Sai smirked and said, "I know, and I also know what I want for my prize."

So their lips came together in unison, and despite the blaring music, it was just them.

...who knew that such great situations could bloom from pointless competitions?

* * *

**A/N:** My first fanfic that's not a Songfic! Yay! Please review to let me see what you think. Sorry if Sai's a little OOC, I really don't know his character that well... and another thing, I'm not planning a sequel, sorry.


End file.
